Sampai Saat Kita Bertemu Lagi
by karikazuka
Summary: "Sampai saat kita bertemu lagi..." / "... jangan sampai kalah dari siapapun, kan?" / Pipi Kagura memerah menyadari apa maksud dari kata-kata Sougo padanya barusan. / Fluff? / Untuk #PasirJingga #OkiKaguWeek Day 2: farewell


**Sampai Saat Kita Bertemu Lagi**

 **Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi**

 **OkiKagu FanFiction** _for_ **#PasirJingga OkiKagu Week Day 2**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"APA?! Kagura- _chan_ akan ikut ayahnya berpetualang?!" Shinpachi menghentikan acara mengepel lantainya dan menatap Gintoki yang sedang bermalas-malasan di dalam _kotatsu_ rumahnya sambil memakan jeruk yang juga barusan ia beli dari supermarket. "Kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya, Gin- _san_?!"

Gintoki memasukkan satu buah jeruk, mengunyahnya santai seraya berkata, "Bicara apa kau, kenapa aku harus menghentikannya?" Matanya menatap malas Shinpachi yang terkejut dengan perkataannya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Karena ... karena dia ..." Shinpachi bingung bagaimana mengatakan hal ini dengan tepat, sehingga perkataannya berhenti di tengah jalan. Ia tidak bisa menerima Kagura akan pergi, meninggalkan Yorozuya, dan pergi berkeliling galaksi. Yorozuya mereka tak akan lengkap tanpa Kagura.

"Kau seperti ibu-ibu desa yang menentang anaknya untuk pergi ke kota saja," kata Gintoki pelan sambil meluruskan tubuhnya yang semenjak tadi berselonjor malas. "Pergi ke manapun dia terserah dia, kan."

"Tapi Gin- _san_ ..."

"Ini bukan persoalan yang sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak memecatnya,dia sendiri yang berkata ingin pergi," kata Gintoki mengingatkan Shinpachi akan kejadian Umibouzu menjemput Kagura dan insiden monster ungu raksasa itu. "Ia sudah tumbuh besar dan jadi perempuan dewasa. Ia sudah memutuskan apa yang ia inginkan, kau tidak bisa memaksanya untuk tinggal di bumi yang sempit ini," kata Gintoki sambil mengambil jeruk lain yang ada di dalam keranjang.

Shinpachi menundukkan kepalanya, menatap lantai yang dialasi dengan _tatami_ dengan pandangan menerawang. Kagura ingin pergi atas keinginannya sendiri. Ini berbeda dengan kejadian lima tahun yang lalu—Kagura ingin pergi atas kemauannya, bukan paksaan siapapun.

"Menjadi _alien hunter_ bersama ayahnya adalah mimpinya," kata Gintoki lagi. "Biarkan dia pergi."

" _Sou ... da ne_..."

Gintoki menyalakan televisi di sudut ruangan dan mulai mengorek hidungnya santai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berita itu dengan cepat meluas ke semua orang, bahkan mungkin lebih cepat dari kecepatan lari Gintoki saat kabur dari Otose yang menagih uang sewanya yang telah menunggak selama berbulan-bulan lamanya.

"Kagura- _chan_!" panggil Otae sambil berlari mengejar Kagura yang sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Sadaharu di suatu siang. "Apa benar kau akan pergi?" lanjutnya dengan nada cemas.

"Kami mendengarnya dari Shinpachi," kata Kyuubei menambahkan.

Kagura mengerutkan kening sesaat, namun kemudian ia tersenyum dengan ekspresi bersalah. Selama berhari-hari—sebelum mengatakan pada Gintoki kalau ia akan pergi—hal inilah yang paling ia resahkan ; menghadapi pertanyaan dan reaksi orang-orang. "Aku akan pergi berpetualang dengan Papi."

"Ta-tapi kenapa sekarang?"

"Itu karena Kagura menginginkannya, kan." Sacchan mendadak muncul dan bergabung dalam percakapan mereka. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya dengan ekspresi agak sedih, namun kemudian ia berkata dengan semangat, "Jangan khawatir, aku yang akan menjaga Gin- _san_ saat kau pergi. Jangan khawatirkan apapun dan pergilah!"

Lalu sebuah cubitan mampir di lengan kanannya, bersamaan dengan Tsukuyo yang mengisap _kiseru_ -nya lamat-lamat. "Perjalananmu akan membawamu menjadi orang yang hebat—kami semua akan merindukanmu," katanya seraya mengembuskan asap khas tembakau yang dibakar.

" _Minna_ ..." Kagura tersenyum penuh rasa haru.

Belum sempat Kagura berkata apapun lebih jauh lagi, seorang gadis berlari ke arahnya sambil berlinang air mata. Rambut hitamnya yang mengkilat bahkan sudah berantakan akibat tiap langkah kakinya yang tergesa-gesa menangkap Kagura.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau mau pergi, Kagura- _chan_?" tanya Soyo dengan air mata dan ingus yang meleleh di wajahnya. "Katamu kau akan menikah dengan orang di bumi dan tinggal di bumi? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau mau pergi?"

Kagura tersenyum, membalas pelukan Soyo dengan kewalahan sambil berkata, "Aku baru bilang pada Gin- _chan_ , rencananya aku ingin bilang padamu—ternyata kamu sudah dengar duluan dari orang lain." Gadis itu mengembuskan napasnya panjang dan berkata, "Karena aku sudah janji dengan ayahku, aku akan ikut dengannya mengelilingi galaksi dan jadi _alien hunter_ bersamanya. Itu mimpiku dari dulu."

"La-lalu kau tidak akan kembali?"

"Tentu saja aku akan kembali, setelah aku menjadi _alien hunter_ yang hebat dan punya banyak uang, aku akan kembali ke sini," jawab Kagura. "Jadi tenang saja, anggap saja aku pergi ke luar negeri untuk kuliah."

Otae yang pertama kali mengembuskan napas lega. Ia melangkah maju dan memeluk Kagura erat, menahan air matanya yang jatuh sambil bergumam, 'syukurlah'.

Soyo menghapus air matanya dan memasang senyum terbaiknya yang bisa ia beri untuk Kagura. "Kalau begitu, kau boleh pergi," katanya pelan. "Jangan lupa mengirim surat padaku, ya."

Kagura membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman lebar. "Pasti. Aku pasti akan mengirim surat pada kalian semua!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kudengar Gadis China itu akan pergi," kata Hijikata sambil mengembuskan asap dari rokok yang ia isap.

Kondo mengayunkan pedang kayu yang digenggamnya sambil berkata, "Ayahnya—Umibouzu—akan menjemputnya seminggu lagi. Otae- _san_ bilang Gadis China tidak akan pergi selamanya, makanya semuanya merasa agak lega." Kondo menatap satu orang lagi yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka dan bertanya, "Kau tidak ingin menemuinya, Sougo?"

Lelaki berambut pasir itu menggerakkan pedang kesayangannya yang sedang ia bersihkan dengan kapas itu ke arah sinar matahari dan berkata pelan tanpa ekspresi, "Aku masih sibuk, Kondo- _san_."

Hijikata mengembuskan asap rokoknya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan senyum dari wajahnya. "Kalau kau terlalu menyibukkan dirimu, bisa-bisa ia sudah pergi duluan sebelum kau bisa mengucapkan salam perpisahan," kata lelaki itu pelan seraya bangkit dari posisi bersilanya dan pergi dari sana. "Kondo- _san_ , kita harus bertemu dengan Totssan sekarang."

"Mati saja kau, Hijikata," gumam Sougo pelan. Pinset dengan kapas yang ada di tangan kanannya sudah diletakan di sisi tubuhnya, sementara pedangnya yang ia genggam di tangan kirinya berada di atas lantai kayu serambi ruangan yang menghadap ke arah taman.

Lelaki itu menarik napas panjang. Bohong kalau ia tidak kepikiran dengan berita yang barusan ia dengar.

Gadis itu akan pergi, entah sampai kapan. Hanya dengan pikiran itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat perasaannya gusar.

Selama lima tahun ini tak ada yang berubah di antara mereka berdua—Sougo tahu itu. Setiap mereka bertemu mereka hanya akan selalu beradu kata-kata dan berkelahi satu sama lain. Setiap pertengkarannya dengan gadis itu membuatnya merasa jauh lebih baik ; bahkan mungkin lebih baik dari keberhasilannya menjahili Hijikata. Tak ada yang jauh lebih baik dari pada itu selama lima tahun terakhir.

Nyaris tidak ada hubungan romantis di antara mereka, namun Sougo mau tidak mau harus mengakui ia memiliki perasaan romantis pada gadis berambut oranye itu.

Setiap hari rasanya gadis itu nampak makin ... dewasa. Rambutnya makin panjang, tubuhnya makin tinggi, matanya makin biru, dan lebih dari pada semua itu ... Kagura makin cantik dan hampir semua lelaki seusia mereka tertarik pada gadis amanto yang hobi mengupil itu.

Sebelumnya Sougo tidak pernah khawatir, Kagura tidak akan sempat memiliki pikiran romantis selama ia terus mengganggu gadis itu. Ia akan terus mengajak Kagura bertengkar sampai-sampai pikiran gadis itu penuh akan dirinya dan hanya akan terus berpikir tentang dirinya saja.

Tapi ... setelah ini gadis itu akan pergi jauh dari jangkauannya untuk waktu yang lama. Semakin lama gadis itu akan sibuk dengan kegiatannya yang baru, melupakannya. Bagaimana kalau selama perjalanannya, gadis itu akan bertemu dengan orang lain? Lelaki lain? Lalu jatuh cinta?

Pikiran itu membuat seluruh tubuh Sougo merasa tidak nyaman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada akhirnya, sisa waktu yang ia punya hanya ia gunakan untuk berdiam diri dan gusar sepanjang waktu. Hari ini hari keberangkatan Kagura dan ia tidak memiliki sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan. Sougo merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati ketika melihat semua orang bergantian memeluk Kagura dengan wajah penuh haru.

"Kagura- _chan_ , kau harus sering datang kemari ya!" Soyo yang masih berat untuk melepaskan kepergian sahabatnya itu.

"Kami semua menunggumu kembali," kata Otae saat ia memeluk Kagura dan tersenyum dengan air mata berlinang di kedua sudut matanya.

Semua orang mengatakan semua hal yang ingin mereka katakan dan memeluk Kagura satu persatu. Gadis itu membalas pelukan mereka dengan senyum haru.

"Kau sudah banyak membantu kami," kata Hijikata sambil menepuk puncak kepala Kagura pelan.

"Toshiiii ..." Pipi Kagura bersemu merah, malu dengan pujian yang diberikan Hijikata padanya.

Sialan, bahkan Hijikata yang terkenal _tsundere_ itu mengungkapkan kata-kata yang bagus untuk melepas kepergian Kagura.

"Kalau kau pulang, mampirlah ke Shinsengumi!" kali ini Kondo yang menepuk pundak Kagura sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Goriiiii ..." Kagura makin terharu lagi. Gadis itu menoleh saat pundaknya yang lain ditepuk pelan.

"Kagura ..."

"Gin- _chan_ ..."

Gintoki memasang senyum lemahnya dan berkata, "Ada apa dengan wajah itu? Memangnya kau mau pergi selamanya apa?"

Kagura menggeleng dan mengusap air matanya.

"Kagura- _chan_ ..."

Kagura menatap satu sosok lain. "Shinpachi ..." panggilnya pelan.

"Jangan pernah lupakan kami, ya!" kata Shinpachi sambil menahan air mata miliknya tumpah. "Aku ... aku tidak bisa menerima kalau kau akan pergi dari bumi.. dari Edo ... tapi ... tapi kalau itu keinginanmu ... aku ..."

" _Bakayarou!_ Dia tidak akan pergi selamanya! Kenapa kau mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu!" kata Gintoki dengan nada tinggi sambil memeluk mereka berdua bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya yang merentang lebar. Sadaharu yang sedari tadi memandang mereka semua melolong sedih dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada mereka bertiga.

Umibouzu yang datang menjemput Kagura tersenyum pelan melihat anaknya itu menangis keras di pelukan Gintoki. Belum ada yang pernah membuat Kagura sesedih itu selain saat kematian ibunya dan saat ia hendak membunuh Kamui di masa lalu.

"Kagura ..." panggil Gintoki di saat mereka bertiga berpelukan. "Sampai kapanpun ... di manapun ... kau adalah bagian dari Yorozuya. Kami semua akan selalu menunggumu pulang."

Kagura tersenyum di tengah-tengah tangisannya dan mengangguk.

"Kagura, sudah waktunya," panggil Umibouzu lembut.

Ketiganya melepas pelukan mereka dan Kagura mengusap air matanya sambil memasang cengiran lebar. Pipinya memerah malu karena ketahuan menangis seperti bayi hanya karena kepergiannya yang hanya sementara waktu ini.

"Kalau begitu ... aku pergi dulu," kata Kagura dengan senyuman terbaik yang bisa ia berikan.

Sougo mengangkat kepalanya pelan saat mendengar suara gadis itu dan lambaian tangan Kagura yang menjauh.

Tidak. Jangan sekarang. Ia belum mengatakan apapun.

Sougo menahan lengan gadis itu pelan dan membuka mulutnya untuk mencegah gadis itu pergi.

" _China_."

Katakan. Katakan Sougo.

"... Sampai saat kita bertemu lagi ..."

Lelaki itu menggantungkan kalimatnya. Nampak ragu.

Kagura awalnya nampak kaget, tidak menyangka lelaki yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan memerhatikan itu akan mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Gadis itu memasang senyumnya, sama seperti saat perpisahan mereka ketika Shinsengumi memutuskan untuk pergi dari Edo. "... jangan sampai kalah dari siapapun, kan?" katanya pelan.

Apa yang kau ragukan? Katakan sekarang!

Sougo menghela napas pelan dan berkata, "... jangan berikan hatimu pada siapapun ... di sana."

Semua orang membeku mendengar kalimat itu. Tidak percaya kata-kata seperti itu akan keluar dari mulut seorang Okita Sougo.

Ia mengatakannya. Ia berhasil mengatakannya.

Kedengarannya tidak keren, rasanya itu bukan dirinya, tapi ia hanya tidak ingin Kagura tertarik pada orang lain di luar sana. Ia hanya ingin Kagura memandangnya, bertengkar dengannya, marah padanya, tersenyum padanya.

Ia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang menerima semua itu.

"Apa yang kau—" Umibozu yang pertama merespon kalimat itu dengan keterkejutan yang luar biasa, nemun Kagura memotong kalimat selanjutnya yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya.

" _Teme,_ kau kira aku bakal kehabisan uang di luar angkasa sana sampai-sampai harus menjual hatiku ke perdagangan gelap? Aku pasti akan pulang ke sini dengan banyak uang uang tanpa harus menjual satupun organ tubuhku! Jangan meremehkanku, ya!" Kagura menyalak marah pada Sougo, tanpa tahu arti kata lelaki itu sesungguhnya.

Demi Tuhan, Sougo baru saja mengatakan hal seromantis itu dan dikiranya lelaki itu berpikir kalau ia akan menjual organ tubuhnya karena hidup miskin?!

"Kagura- _chan_ —" Otae ingin menjelaskan hal yang benar pada Kagura namun Kondo merentangkan tangan kanannya dan berkedip pelan, menahan perempuan itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Sougo mengangkat sudut bibirnya, membentuk senyuman sadis dan angkuh khas dirinya. "Buktikan padaku kalau pemikiranku salah," katanya dengan nada datar.

Gadis itu akan mengingat perkataannya sampai kapanpun—meski dengan pemikiran yang salah. Pikiran itu membuatnya merasa jauh lebih baik.

"Tentu saja! Akan kubuktikan kalau aku akan pulang dengan banyak uang sampai-sampai bisa membeli seluruh _sukonbu_ di dunia!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana mungkin ia berkata seperti itu di depanku? Dasar laki-laki tidak sopan," kata Umibouzu saat ia dengan Kagura sudah masuk ke dalam pesawat dan menunggu lepas landas. "Kagura, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berhubungan dengan laki-laki macam itu? _Otousan_ tidak setuju kalau kau menikah dengannya!"

Kagura mengerutkan alis. "Siapa yang akan menikah dengannya—"

"Lalu kenapa dia mengatakan hal seperti itu? Menjaga hati atau apalah itu—dia pikir kau miliknya atau apa, hah?! Aku tidak tahu kau punya hubungan dengannya!"

Kagura membuang wajahnya ke arah jendela pesawat, tidak memedulikan ayahnya yang mengomel panjang hanya karena perkataan Sougo padanya. Memangnya kenapa dengan kata-kata lelaki sadis itu? Lelaki itu cuma bilang supaya tidak memberikan hatinya pada siapap—

Kagura terkesiap menyadari sesuatu yang seketika muncul di kepalanya saat memikirkan kata-kata Sougo sesaat yang lalu. Wajahnya memerah ketika menyadari maksud dari Sougo berkata seperti itu bukan menjual hatinya ke perdagangan gelap, tapi ...

"EHHHH?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saya mohon maaf telah menghancurkan _image_ Sougo di sini ... UwU

Fic ini terinspirasi dari judul fic yang kubaca di save page ku di opera mini, tepatnya menginspirasi di bagian kata kata sakti plus OOC punya Sougo.. meski OOC, tetep aja aku histeris bahagia bayanginnya, kalau kejadian beneran di manga, pasti aku bakal nangis bahagia #lebay

Gimana? Bagus kah? Jelek kah? Awalnya aku mau langsung loncat ke adegan mereka pisah di bandara, Cuma kupikir feel nya kurang dapet kalau mendadak langsung klimaks. Tujuannya menghindari adegan menjelang perpisahan yang sungguh aku bingung banget gimana nulisnya. Beberapa kali tulis hapus, lalu beberapa hari kemudian bisa juga. Gak terlalu yakin tapi semoga aja cocok ya.

Dan juga kalau ada yang nyari Katsura, Elizabeth, Madao, Otose, Tama, Catherine, Zenzou dsb. tolong anggap aja mereka semua ada di sana tapi gak kebagian kata-kata. Kalau kutambahin semuanya nanti fic ini isinya full salam perpisahan buat Kagura dong, padahal yang harusnya menonjol kan kata-kata Sougo #plok

Kesan dan pesannya selalu di tunggu! Aku sangat senang kalau yang membaca fic ini (dan fic lainnya) mau meluangkan waktu sebentar untuk nulis kesan dan juga koreksi buat fic-fic yang kubuat, setiap review, fave dan follow yang masuk membuatku makin semangat :D

 **Karikazuka**


End file.
